TOY DAY! - Animal Crossing New Leaf
PBG celebrates Toy Day in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Synopsis PBG is doing Toy Day in Animal Crossing. He has wanted to do holiday videos for Animal Crossing. For once he has done this! Isabelle says Happy Holidays! PBG is recording this on Christmas Eve. PBG comments on his stupid looking hair. He receives an item from his dad, which he already has. PBG shows off the inside of his house with a Christmas Tree, also seen in the Animal Crossing video. He shows off his Gold Room. He also has a room made of wood. PBG will be editing this video so Jeff doesn't have to work on Christmas. PBG asks which Christmas event is everyone's favorite. PBG shows his Triforce. PBG likes collecting Villager pictures. He forgot to get his Santa outfit as he leaves, so he goes back. PBG yells at the villagers to stop planting flowers! PBG tells how villagers end up planting so many flowers. PBG looks for Jingle. He angrily pulls out a weed. He finds Jingle. PBG doesn't think he did the Christmas things last year. PBG needs to deliver the presents to the villagers. PBG has to do Jingle's job for him. PBG finds his phone which has the list of presents that need to be delivered. Lucky is visited. He wants something yellow - but he doesn't have anything yellow, so he has to leave. He visits Pashmina, who wants an umbrella. PBG tries to find Pate, The megaphone never works. Pate is in her house. He delivers her a peach. PBG is confused with Lucky. Lucky wants a doll and something yellow. He has a lucky gold cat, so he gives that to Lucky. Lucky did like it, so PBG hopes for the best. PBG doesn't like all the garbage that is all over the villager's houses. Coco wants a colorful wheel. Coco is a gyroid villager. She is very interesting. PBG is always thinking about getting rid of his villagers to get new ones. PBG is looking for Purrl. He calls her with the megaphone, but it doesn't work. PBG wonders if he has a lisp, because nothing can understand anything he says. Curlos wants an electric appliance, and gets a deluxe washer. PBG begs for Purrl. PBG finds Stinky. He doesn't like the name Stinky. Villagers need to be cute! PBG doesn't have anything for Stinky. PBG gets confused on the last few items, and has to look up the items. Bruce gets the modern tile. Purrl is always missing. She is found, and PBG loves how cute she is. She gets a grass tee. PBG's pizza has arrived! PBG unprofessionally eats his pizza. PBG finds Stinky, and gives him a neutral floor. PBG breaks a fake rock. The last villager is Sprinkle, and gives her the lily-pad table. Everybody liked their presents, so PBG heads back to Jingle. A bug tries to steal PBG's snowball, so he tries to catch it, but fails. PBG has delivered everything, so Jingle gives PBG a festive wreath. PBG checks to make sure whether he already has Jingle's picture, which he does. PBG finds a place to hang his wreath. PBG discusses how the end of the year is the busiest time of the year and concludes the video. Category:One-offs Category:Videos